1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to roof structures and gutters and more particularly to a roof structure having a gutter for an open vehicle such as a golf cart or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Motorized carts and vehicles began with open cart velocipedes and soon developed to include roofs and side curtains. With the advent of full body automobiles and the like, gutters were incorporated on the vehicles to prevent the water draining off the roof from impairing the vision on the glass of the vehicle. In general, the gutters extended along the sides of the vehicle to an open trailing edge which allowed the collected water to drain along the back portion of the body of the vehicle. A similar gutter arrangement exists on most automobiles presently being manufactured.
A distinct but related art also developed in small motorized carts such as golf carts and the like. Many golf carts have a roof structure for moderate protection from sun and rain. Unfortunately, these roof structures are designed only for marginal protection to enable a golfer to retreat to a permanent shelter on the golf course. One plausible explanation for the absence of gutters on open cart vehicles is the difficulty of draining the collected water from the gutters in a controlled manner without draining on the occupants of the cart.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide an apparatus which overcomes the aformentioned inadequacies of the prior art devices and provides an improvement which is a significant contribution to the advancement of the motorized cart art.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved cover for a golf cart comprising a roof structure and a gutter extending about the periphery of the roof structure with a conduit connected to the gutter and extending along an upstanding support for the roof structure for draining the collected water from the gutter to the ground.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved cover for a golf cart wherein the conduit may comprise one of the upstanding supports being a tubular configuration for draining the collected water therethrough.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved roof structure for a golf cart which takes the form of an attachment device for the golf cart cover wherein gutter means may be attached to the existing roof structure by mechanical fasteners or the like.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved cover for a golf cart incorporating a flexible conduit connected to the gutter and clamped to one of the upstanding support members enabling draining of the collected water from the gutter to the ground.
The foregoing has outlined some of the more pertinent objects of the invention. These objects should be construed to be merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and applications of the intended invention. Many other beneficial results can be attained by applying the disclosed invention in a different manner or modifying the invention within the scope of the disclosure. Accordingly, other objects and a fuller understanding of the invention may be had by referring to the summary of the invention and the detailed description describing the preferred embodiment in addition to the scope of the invention defined by the claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.